Alstroemeria (Indefinite Hiatus)
by AyakaSakurai
Summary: I couldn't say I was one-hundred percent happy when I awoke in a world with large human-like things called 'titans' that seemed to be set on trying to eat me, even if I somehow avoided certain death. Between feigning amnesia, struggling with my feelings and a mysterious female titan that won't leave me alone, my life takes a one-eighty. Follow me, Hyūga Hinata, as I try to survive.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer :_**

 _I do not own either Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. I do, however, own this fanfiction. The plot and any original characters I might add are all mine. This is co-written with_ _Sakura_ _and both she and the story are on Quotev._  


* * *

 **ALSTROEMERIA**

 _alstroemeria : withstanding the trials of everyday life_

 **| CHAPTER ONE : PROLOGUE |**

* * *

The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occassional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops. Everything was bleak, gray, and dreary - even the atmosphere.

The once so full and lush green village of Konohagakure was nothing more than a broken and torn battle-field.

My mouth was wide open, the **byakugan** blaring, activated. Lilac and pupil-less eyes glistened with unshed tears, mingling with the cold, harsh rain as they stared forward in horror. Disbelieving, my gaze locked onto the two lone figures standing in the centre of the battle field, both enraged.

Fear crippled me, freezing every muscle of my body even though I could tell that I was shaking on the outside. Sweat dripped down my forehead like the dribble of a melting ice cream. My heart violently pounded in my chest, breath shallow and throat constricting.

" **Rasengan**!"

The blonde growled, as chakra gathered in his right hand, swirling with a familiar blue wind jutsu. Whisker-like cheek marks defined and his eyes, a blood-shot red, sharpened with a feral look in them. The contrast to the warm, joyful teen he was not long ago - this morning, actually - was mind-blowing. Canines - already sharp enough as they naturally were - lengthened, signifying use of his demonic chakra.

" **Chidori**!"

Snarling, the raven-haired male responded to Naruto's threat, his own signature jutsu - even if not created by he himself - encasing his left hand. The **sharingan** , a deadly dojutsu more powerful than all but one, activated. It span wildly, darting left to right and tracking the movements of his rival.

Dust particles blurred my view of the battle, and all was silent for a few seconds save the small chirping of the **Chidori**. Then, I saw two silhouettes, charging at each other with confidence and a battle-shriek to match. A tremble raked my body, the intensity of the chakra causing me to gasp and stumble back.

A scream ripped past my lips, lavender eyes open wide as I realised I was calling out for them, shrieking at them, to stop. Neither paused - neither hesitated at my shrill, panicked voice. _At this rate, their jutsu would collide and the impact of it would blow them into bits!_

Stunned, I numbly processed the words circling around in my head, the situation rendering me immobile and paralysed.

Naruto-kun... The ramen-obsessesed, orange loving and pure-hearted boy that I... that I'm proud to call the one I fell for. His smile would brighten up even the darkest of days, eyes warm and kind as they gazed upon me. Tanned skin with beautiful blonde locks framing his face, whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks giving him a 'feral' look that never failed to make me shiver. The way he protected and shielded me all those years back, when I was nothing more than a naïve child prone to bullying and unkindness, was when he became my knight in shining armour.

Sasuke. Admittedly, I didn't know him that well but despite his wrong actions, I knew inside he was a good person. The raven-haired teen was just a lonely boy underneath that tough façade, shutting the gates to his heart before anyone could slip in. A lonely boy begging for a hug. Long ago, he despised the thought of respecting and worrying about the boy he called 'Usuratonkachi'. Now though, I knew the very same person was the only thing that kept the flame within him burning. It would break him - shatter him if he was somehow the only one that survived the attack. The one - perhaps the only one - he'd respected since we were young, oblivious little genin dead by his hand.

 _It wasn't fair_. I thought, blankly staring at the two. Though I guess, when it came to these rivals, 'unfair' was just another word. Honestly, I couldn't count how much unfortunate events happened in their lives even if I sat there trying to gather all them up for months. Still, it didn't make the situation any less than unfair.

Clutching my bleeding arm, I wondered how their pink-haired teammate would take this all. My shoulders sagged in sadness and empathy, thinking about the broken look that would be on face when she realised that her team would've left her behind - again! My heart reached out for the poor girl; I don't know how she'd been able to keep strong after she was outshined constantly by the three she held dear.

I admire her for many things: her strength, her determination, her beauty - and I could go on. What I most admire about her, though, is how she could keep being 'Sakura' even during the hardest moments of her life.

Even I have changed since the fourth war - I could easily take a life if they threatened those who I loved. I'm no longer the insecure, confused Hyūga Hinata. I may still be a little shy, but now I'm a proud, confident heiress and member of the Hyūga clan.

The sound of a feral, demonic growl snapped me out of my thoughts, and I gasped. They were less than fifteen metres apart, and showing no signs of stopping. I shut my eyes, images of what would happen taunting me and eating away at my being. Blood. Blood. Blood. I could only see the sickening colour red when I envisioned the outcome of the attack.

There was only one way then...

With a jolt, I realised just what I was thinking. It could work - they wouldn't hit each other - but there was a problem...

My aching muscles cried out for me stop when I stumbled forwards, giving my already torn and bruised legs a chakra boost. I vaguely understood my thoughts, choosing to desperately run towards the fight over whatever doubt lingered within my mind. No selfish thought would detour me from saving my precious people.

Despite the searing pain encasing my body like a leech, I found myself unable to stop. _Why?_ I internally screamed to myself. _What was I doing?_ But I continued.

Ocean-blue and onyx eyes widened, shock and panic written over them as they helplessly stared at me.

Outstretching my hands and feet once in the centre where the two attacks would collide, I fearfully closed my eyes. I inhaled sharply, awaiting the inevitable. My body betrayed my mind as it shook, struggling to not collapse under the pressure of the males' chakra.

Naruto let a scream rip passed his lips. A wave of anguish washed over him at the realisation of what he was going to do. I could only hear a muffled 'Hinata!' and a gut-wrenching yell following after. From the small slit between my eyelids, I saw through tears that Naruto was trying to pull back his arm. Unfortunately for the both of us, the momentum of the swing was too great, and his **Rasengan** tore through my skin and the flesh of my lung.

A searing pain erupted in my ribcage; it took great effort not to start crying from my widened eyes. Slowly and in disbelief, the blonde pulled his arm out, staring at it with a wide, glazed and haunted look. I started to see black dots clouding my vision, barely catching his plea to heal myself. I couldn't respond, instead offering a shaky howl of pain as the blood gushed out. We both knew it. We both denied it. We both hated it. I was in too much agony to even think about healing myself.

Sasuke started in surprise, though he was able to lessen the power of the jutsu. The Chidori didn't stop completely, and the attack ripped through my shoulder blade. He 'tched', muttering something along the lines of 'bothersome Hyūga' before looking away. His **sharingan** glared at me from the corners of his eyes, face tight with annoyance.

I ignored his blatant irritation with me, letting out a strained but much needed cough. "Nar-Naruto-kun. Sasu-ke." I managed to choke out, blood dripping down my chin. My sacrifice had payed off - they were alive and were going to see the beautiful sunrise of tommorow. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, eyelashes weighing down and raindrops trailing down my paling cheeks.

One could call me selfish - I didn't want to live without the one I loved beside me. I didn't want to hold all those guilty 'I should've done this or that' feelings. So I guess I was selfish to allow myself to die, but at that moment I could care less. They were living - breathing - and that was all I could ask for.

My breath was labored, each gasp of oxygen coming with an audible croak. Chest heaving up and down with great effort, as if it were weighted down, I felt my life energy diminishing. Each intake of breath felt harder than the previous, but I wasn't going to give up.

I felt as if the whole world was against me, set on hearing no more from me. My eyes burned, but I didn't blink, too afraid that I would not have the ability to open them again if I did. Black and white dots danced across my vision tauntingly, and the corners of my eyesight begin to dim.

I tried to hold onto the small, distant voice repeating my name over and over again, but eventually I couldn't. I was just so tired. My head fell limp, slumping forwards. I had no energy left in my body to support myself anymore. An exhausted, bitter-sweet smile spread across my face, half-lidded eyes fluttering tiredly and soon I took my final breath.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, engulfing the three of us all and the field around. The feeling of my limbs being stretched and my body being pulled in all directions caused me to moan in pain and gasp in shock. I heard a faint whisper - 'It's not time for you to die yet, Hinata' - before all I felt was numbness and weightlessness. A burning shudder shook my body, and my pupil-less eyes rolled back. I lost consciousness.

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in the clearing, both in shock. The body of Hyūga Hinata was... gone. She was nowhere to be found, being there one second and gone the next. Naruto fell to his knees in despair, sobs wreaking his body. The earlier battle was at the back of his mind, pushed away and replaced with the thoughts of the shy girl giving him a smile, her face splattered with blood. He'd just lost the girl who'd loved him for her whole life - and the girl he'd secretly loved back too.

* * *

 _"Better try something than to simply wait for death" - Mikasa Ackerman (_ ミカサ・アッカーマン )

* * *

 **Any comments simply saying 'update' or 'good chapter' will be deleted almost immediately - obviously, flames will too. If you must know, though, I aim to update this fanfiction once every month - or twice depending on how fast of slow the story is going. The next update is scheduled for (O7/O4/2O16).**

 **This story is the re-written version of our (Sakura and I) first fanfiction 'Fighting For It'. Hopefully, it's much better.**

 **The beginning is inspired by 'A Second Chance' [Naruto+ShingekiNoKyojin crossover]. Please check it out sometime! - it's much better than this, if you want to have my honest opinion. Her one is Sakura-centric though, unlike mine which is Hinata-centric.**


	2. Unfamiliar

**_Disclaimer :_**

 _I do not own either Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. I do, however, own this fanfiction. The plot and any original characters I might add are all mine. This is co-written with_ _Sakura_ _and both she and the story are on Quotev._  


* * *

 **ALSTROEMERIA**

 _alstroemeria : withstanding the trials of everyday life_

 **| CHAPTER TWO : UNFAMILIAR |**

* * *

Like the rushing waves pounding the shore at sea, the dull clouds invaded the radiant shade of blue that was the sky. Sealing everyone in its gloomy atmosphere, the sun pierced through the grey canopy. Nevertheless, its depressing look still infected every ounce of hope into something miserable.

When I first opened my tired eyes, I didn't expect to be falling through the air and shooting towards the ground.

I blindly grabbed the air above me with panic painted on my face as clear as day. The wind whooshed passed my ears, my hair flying above me and obscuring my view of the sky and the clouds above. My soft—pink lips parted in a gasp.

I winced, feeling my sore body ache as I thrashed around in terror. Half—lidded eyes glanced down at my ribcage, the source of most of the pain, and they widened in horror seeing the large gaping hole through my clothes and skin, blood soaking them. My skin was red, irritated and painful, even as the wound began to slowly heal. I shifted my head to look at my shoulder, and flinched seeing my burnt shoulder blade.

I curled into myself, trying to cover my wound as if it would help lessen the pain. Using whatever chakra I could muster, I slowly stitched up the largest injury, trying to recall the Shōsen Jutsu Sakura—san showed me long ago. Normally, this technique was relatively easy to perform — all you needed was exceptional chakra control and focus — but it was harder when you were plummeting to the ground, panicking and anything but focused. Almost immediately, I felt the pain diminishing and I sighed in relief. The feeling was temporary, though, when I realised I was still soaring through the air.

I didn't want to see the ground becoming closer. I didn't want to drop down to my inevitable death. My eyes screwed shut. I didn't want to feel the impact of the fall!

There was a sickening crunch as my back collided with a tree, and I let out a silent, breathless scream. The smell of iron and copper hit my nose and pain erupted throughout my body. Warm, thick blood gushed out, coating me and covering me with the horrible liquid. Blood pooled in my mouth, and soon I could do nothing to stop it from slipping passed my lips.

As my head slammed onto the tree, my vision became hazy and disorientated. I didn't know how I was conscious — or even alive at this point.

A crimson and nauseating fluid reddened my hands, which were pressed weakly against the reopened wound below my chest. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, head spinning and nose bleeding. I struggled to breathe; each breath felt as though it would be my last.

I coughed, blood spraying the front of my Jōnin vest. The world was dimming — fast. Black claimed my vision and all my senses dulled.

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around the laying figure. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot.

The figure's head tilted, letting the light and shadow dance across her skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal, and the trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall.

The deep—blue haired teen lifted her heavy, exhausted eyes open, blinking slowly and shifting her neck slightly to look around. A pain shot up her spine and she flinched, biting her lip to cloak the sound of her cry. Using the tree to support her, she pushed herself up, leaning her uninjured shoulder on it while rapidly blinking away any tears.

Once balanced, she furrowed her eyebrows, confusion plastered on her face.

 _Where am I? Is this . . . Is this the afterlife?_

Her lilac eyes swept over her surroundings. Noting that she was in some kind of forest — obviously not Konoha's as the trees were much too big — Hinata scanned the woodland area for enemies, closing her eyes and expanding the chakra she had to feel for any other chakra signatures. She was tempted to use her Byakugan, but thought better of it when her wounds started to throb, and she realised that she should really check the injuries more thoroughly.

With the little chakra she had, there was no way she was going to waste it on her Byakugan — admittedly, that meant that the scan wasn't as accurate but it worked nonetheless. Healing injuries usually came after securing the area of enemies, but this was an exception. Even if there was someone out there, what could do she do as she was now? Weakly throw a twig and hope for the best?

There was no—one nearby, so Hinata relaxed her tense muscles and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"This has been the best luck I've had this week." She muttered under her breath with a little bit of trouble, half sarcastic and half genuine. She tiredly smiled in amusement, though only moments later, as soon as the smile came, her lips twitched down. Her eyes hardened and a thoughtful look plastered on her face.

 _Where am I? Konoha's ruled out — and I can't be near the Hi no Kuni's borders either as these aren't same type same trees grown there. I need to heal myself first . . . I don't think I have enough chakra to do that though._

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata tried her best to relax and calm the panic brewing inside her. Attempting to ignore the burning pain of the injuries on her body, the girl slowly shifted, so that her lower back was resting on the tree.

At first, she felt nothing. No tugging sensation in her stomach, nor the feeling of chakra running through her body. Then, a calm rush not unlike water flowed through her and the stinging pain gradually began to fade away. It wasn't completely gone, though it was significantly less agonising. Like taking a pain suppressant pill, meditation only masked what would be overbearing without it. By no means did it cure or heal the gashes and wounds, so Hinata tried to focus on gathering her chakra rather than relaxing in the soothing feeling of painlessness.

 _What mess did I land myself into this time?_

I winced for the umpteenth time since I woke up.

The majority of my wounds were taken care of (by being 'taken care of' I mean numbing the pain enough so that it didn't hurt as it naturally healed). My spine — which had been snapped during the fall — was my top priority, though healing it on my own took more work that I thought it would. I wish I had more chakra, or at least enough to go over the smaller, though still irritating, cuts.

I didn't dare lean my back against the tree even as my body began to shake and my eyes began to droop. I hung onto the tree branch desperately, refusing to let go for any reason. I worked so hard to stay alive, and though I would readily accept sacrificing myself for Naruto, I still didn't want to die. If I relaxed my grip I could plunge to my death — it's a miracle that I hadn't died when I fell from the sky.

I paused my thoughts, glancing up thoughtfully at the sky as though it would tell me all the answers. In some ways, it could, but not until I had the bigger picture.

The last thing I remembered before falling through the sky was the searing pain after being stuck by the two powerful jutsu. No, there was something after that — a bright, translucent white light, and a soothing, feminine voice telling me something, but I couldn't remember who it was nor what they told me.

As I tried to link the voice to the people I knew, I soon felt my stomach sinking.

Kiba and Shino. How could I forget them? They would be stricken with grief when they heard the news of my 'death'. They were my brothers in all but blood; we did everything together, so for our dynamic to be ripped apart . . .

Kami—sama I don't want to think about it. How could I ignore them? I'd been worrying over myself so much that I completely discarded them from my thoughts. Guilt and disappointment in myself seeped through me, wrapping me in a cold—hearted embrace. They'd expect me to return that day, teasing me about my love for Naruto before treating me to a welcome back dinner.

What about Naruto himself? We hung out together a few years after the war ended, and though Naruto never brought up my confession to him during the attack on Konoha, nor when I almost died for him the second time, the pitying and sorrowful glances were all I needed to see. He still loved Sakura, and though it pained me to admit it, I would never be the person of his affections.

He was in a strange relationship triangle that I would never be a part of. Naruto chased after Sakura who, despite denying it, still chased over Sasuke. And Sasuke, I'm sure he wanted Naruto's respect and acknowledgement at the very least. Though I'd believe he wanted Naruto's friendship any day.

Naruto cared a lot for his friends, and though we weren't as close as I wanted us to be, I know for a fact that he would be upset over my apparent death. It would pain him more knowing that he was the one to injure me, 'killing' me. The idea momentarily brought me a grim satisfaction, that he did care for me, but I soon squashed the small thought guiltily.

I wasn't dead. They didn't know that I was alive and soon able to come home. I shivered, though I doubted it was because of the cold. No one knew that I was alive, but I'm sure that they'd send out a search party that would find me and take me home. I couldn't be too far from the battle site.

Carefully, I shifted my body so that I was still leaning against the tree, though my back was out open. Slowly, cautiously, I started to heal my shoulder which was preventing me from healing the larger injuries. I bit my lip when my chakra depleted dangerously quickly — I had barely healed a single shoulder, yet more than half my chakra was gone.

By the time my chakra was almost completely drained, the only thing that remained on my shoulder was a grotesque scar and a dull ache; the after effects of the jutsu. I wanted to heal the scar but I didn't have the time nor energy. Scars were hard to remove.

For the next few hours I repeated the process: gathering my chakra, resting for a while before using whatever I had regained to slowly close the wound on my chest and back. It was a painstaking and dangerous process, but when I felt the pain diminishing hours later, I decided it was worth it. I bandaged the smaller wounds up with a piece of cloth I found on my person and the wounds I hadn't taken care of. Satisfied that my healing would've been acceptable to Sakura, I lowered myself to the ground and slept.

The next time I awoke was when heard a loud thumping noise vibrate through the forest. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my eyes. Instantly alert, my eyes darted around for a weapon. Across from me I noticed a tree branch with a sharp point, long enough to resemble a dagger. I reached over and broke it from the tree. My weapon.

The noise continued.

" . . . Hello?" Against my better judgement, I called out. Best case scenario, they were ninja from Konoha or Suna who'd been sent on a mission near wherever Unknown — I'll just call this place Unknown for now — was. Worst case . . . Well that could be anything. Comforting thought.

My voice echoed throughout the forest. I held the branch out in front of me defensively and waited. I was about to call again when I heard a deep growl rumbling . . . beneath me?

I looked down cautiously.

I gasped and stared.

I did attract _something_ , but . . .

The beast pounded at the tree, causing me to shake and hold on tightly.

. . . It was not exactly what I hoped for.

* * *

 _"I don't like the terms 'good' or 'bad' person" - Armin Arlert_

* * *

 **I'm not going to tire you with excuses, so let's just leave it at the fact that life caught up with me. Can I quickly add now that the updates aren't going to be as quick as I thought they'd be? So officially this story has SLOW UPDATES.**


End file.
